1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for topping pizzapie crusts with sliced cheese, and more particularly to a novel and improved automatic apparatus which comprises operatively associated means for cutting blocks of topping cheese and the like into slices of appropriate shapes and sizes, for weighing the slices to supply appropriate amounts of slices and for distributing each amount of slices onto the top of a succession of regularly spaced pie crusts on a conveyer. The operations have a timed relationship with the movement of the pie crusts so that every amount of slices can be distributed over the pie crust with accuracy and uniformity and without the necessity of recovering improperly distributed slices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional apparatus for topping pizzapie crusts with slices of cheese, etc., a conveyer is provided which carries a continuous flow of slices of cheese and the like, and a continuous conveyer travels below the first-mentioned conveyer, carrying a succession of regularly spaced pizzapie crusts. A flow of sliced cheese is made to fall over each traveling pie crust like in a waterfall at the end of the first-mentioned conveyer. In the above conventional apparatus, a flow of sliced cheese travels on the conveyer with a thin layer of sliced cheese transversely covering the width of the conveyer and with the timed relationship with the movement of a succession of pizzapie crusts traveling at a constant speed. The above apparatus has disadvantages from the economical aspect and from the necessity of recollecting or regathering the portions of the slices not overlying the pie crusts, or placed otherwise than the surfaces of the crusts to return the same to the conveyer for recycling. As noted above, during the recycling of those portions the quality of the cheese will be lowered or aggravated to a marked degree, while slices of cheese are very unevenly distributed over the surface of the pie crust. Another conventional apparatus comprises a rotary sliced cheese supplier and a continuous conveyer carrying regularly spaced pie crusts thereon. The sliced cheese supplier has a plurality of sections regularly spaced on the periphery thereof and separated from each other by means of stationary pins. This supplier rotates on its axis in a synchronized relationship with the movement of the pie crusts on the conveyer so that each of the sections corresponds to each of the crusts when the former is positioned immediately above the conveyer which travels below the supplier. Each section has a plurality of movable pins which are operated for movement up and down by means of a cam. A continuous flow of sliced cheese is fed to a rotating supplier so that a given amount of sliced cheese is allotted to each section, the excess of the sliced cheese being eliminated by means of compressed air so that a given thickness of sliced cheese can be fed to each section. A guide is provided over several sections and extends circumferentially to the position immediately above the conveyer. Then, each of the sections of the supplier which carries a charge of sliced cheese therein with movable pins raised rotates along the guide to the above-mentioned discharge position, and the sliced cheese falls by gravity over the pie crust. The section which has gone past the position is cleared of the remaining cheese slices adhered thereto by means of a stationary knife which contacts the surface of the section with the movable pins lowered by the cam. However, the apparatus is disadvantageous particularly because of its uneven distribution of sliced cheese over the crust and easy adhesiveness of the cheese slices to the surfaces of contact.
In addition, problems which are common to the two conventional apparatuses cited above should be noted in relation to the kind or type of topping or garnishing sliced edible materials used, such as cheese. In other words, cheese readily softens at elevated temperatures, and it is therefore necessary to maintain the operating temperature at about 0.degree. C.